She's Wearing White
by Jaclyn Parker
Summary: A big day in the lives of Catherine and Gil and what led them there.
1. Memories in the Mirror

Title: She's Wearing White 1/5  
Author: Jaclyn Parker (Jacsie)  
Email: jaclynparker...  
Rating: CSI-1 (for now)  
Summary: Recollections on a very important day for our duo.  
Spoilers: Weeping Willows, Grave Danger (in this chapter)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never gonna be mine...and if they were...OOOOOH BOY!  
Song Note: The title comes from a song by Martina McBride. This chapter doesn't really deal with the song yet, but it will later. I'll post them as a later chapter at the end if you want…or you could just look them up. Either way!

She's Wearing White 1/5  
By Jaclyn Parker

CSI Catherine Willows stood in front of the full length mirror and sighed. Her hands smoothed down the soft satin of her dress as she turned this way and that. Her hair was softly curled and it had white gardenias intricately entwined into it. A flash of the 2 carat diamond ring sitting snugly on her left ring finger flashed under the brilliant room lights, causing her to finally pause in her nervous actions and look down. A soft smile graced her lips and she felt her eyes well up at the amount of love she felt for her fiancée. Granted, he was a stubborn, and sometimes socially inept, fiancée but he was all hers. She remembered when it all had begun, as her eyes drifted to look out the window at the crystal blue sky that reminded her so much of her love's eyes.

FLASHBACK

"Gil, you have a second?" Catherine asked, opening his office door at the same time she started speaking.

CSI Gil Grissom jumped a mile in his chair and whipped off his glasses. "Geez, Catherine! Ever heard of knocking?"

"Gil, I haven't knocked on your office door the entire time we have worked together, what the hell makes you think I'm gonna start now? In fact, come to think of it, I don't remember even knocking on your apartment door either. Yet, you always seemed to know it was me, meeting me in the hallway with a beer or a bag of those chips I like before I ever even said hello."

Gil just rolled his eyes at her rant and with a longing sigh closed the medical journal he had been reading, placing it on the side of his desk. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and leaned his elbow on the desk. "Cath, is there something you needed?"

Silence caused him to open his eyes and look at the strawberry blonde in front of him. Her arms were crossed and a soft smirk was on her face as she slowly let her eyes travel over him and back to his face. Gil's eye widened and he thrust his head at her slightly.

"Catherine!"

"What?" Catherine sighed herself and ungracefully plopped herself into the chair across from his desk. "That's a loaded question, Gil. I NEED a lot of things. Better pay, a mother who doesn't nag me to death, a daughter who speaks to me in something less than a sarcastic tone..."

"Hmm, wonder where she gets that from." Gil muttered, earning him a glare from Catherine. At his soft teasing smile, she sighed and smiled back, before a frown replaced it again.

"What I need the most, however, is a man who doesn't turn out to be a cheater, liar, or a susp..." Catherine trailed off, her blue eyes flicking towards Gil, whose face hardened slightly. The Adam Novack disaster, as she liked to call it, had mostly blown over. Especially after what happened to Nick and Ecklie putting the team back together due to public outcry. Still, she wasn't stupid enough to bring it up in direct conversation.

Quickly moving the conversation along she said, "Anyway, I think all the good men are either gay, married, or eunuchs."

Gil coughed and hastily wiped his already clean glasses, his head ducked down to hide the smile that her comment caused. Catherine's eyes lit up at his smile, one of her own immediately spreading across her face. That smile of his was irresistible. Every time he smiled, she couldn't help but find herself smiling too. Sometimes she found herself cracking a stupid joke or a sarcastic comment just to get his lips to quirk up.

"Well, I can tell you that there is at least one man that I know of that doesn't fit that list of yours and would heroically lose a limb to be with you." Gil said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me, oh wise Bugman." Catherine smirked, a tiny thrill going up her spine as his lips twitched into a smile a second time at the nickname. At the challenge of his statement, though, he blushed a slight red color before nodding.

"Ok...Nick..."

"Uh, sweet but a little too cowboy-ish for me."

"Greg..."

"Oh, good God no! He's a adorable, mind you, but two things. One, I am old enough to be his mother and two, I'd kill him after like...5 minutes."

Gil's chuckle echoed in the room and then he sobered. His eyes didn't quite meet hers and his voice dropped to a softer, more unsure tone. "Warrick..."

Catherine watched him closely and sighed. "Gil, whatever you heard about me and Warrick...it wasn't true. We're just good friends. He's someone I can talk to."

"You used to talk to me." Gil said, almost so soft that she didn't hear him. Her eyes grew troubled and she frowned.

"I know." She said, as softly as he had. She mentally shook herself and then smiled at him. "So who's next?"

"Hmm?" Gil murmured his mind distracted now.

"You said that there was at least one guy who was for me. So far, you've named three and completely struck out. I want to know who's next." Catherine said then added in a teasing tone, "Ecklie?"

"Oh, God, no." Gil said, echoing her earlier words about Greg. "I am starting to think he fits into the eunuch category."

That cause Catherine to laugh and soon Gil joined in. They laughed loudly until it turned into silent laughs and then chuckles and finally a giggle here and there. Gil wiped his eyes and looked at Catherine who was doing the same.

"Hey, I just thought of something. What did you come in here for?" Gil asked and Catherine paused, her blue eyes twinkling as she shrugged.

"I don't remember." Catherine said, laughing again and Gil smiled, standing and holding out his hand to help her out of the chair.

"Then how bout we get out of here and go grab some of those apple pie pancakes you like so much at IHOP?"

"It's a date." Catherine said, leading the way to the door.

As Gil locked up his office, Catherine watched him patiently. He paused, taking the key out of the lock, but not turning around.

"Cath," he started and swallowed quickly. "That guy is me."

A soft touch on his shoulder made him turn to face her and his breath caught at the look in her eyes. The soft touch moved up to his face as she very lightly trailed a finger down his cheek. It was so light that it could have been mistaken for a butterfly's touch if it had been anyone other than Catherine touching him. As it were, an electric charge seemed to accompany her finger, firing from his cheek to the very tips of his toes.

"I know." She smiled at him with a million promises in her lips and as she turned to grab her things in the locker room it was all he could do not to look like a love struck puppy following its owner.

END FLASHBACK

That was the night that everything started to come together. They made plans for breakfast at least 2 times a week, the later ones involving Lindsey before she went to school. Catherine had been startled to see well her daughter had responded to Gil, but in hindsight she needn't have worried. He had started slow, not pressuring her to like him, letting the troubled teen come to him on her own terms. Two months into their growing relationship, Catherine noticed that not only was she smiling more, but so was her daughter along with her improving grades . Catherine knew that the positive influence of Gil in their lives was the cause. Not only had he made Catherine feel happy and wanted, but he had found a way to integrate time for her with Lindsey that wasn't rushed or forced. Catherine had found that she had been missing so much of her daughter growing up and had vowed to devote more time to her, deeming at least one Saturday a month as Mother-Daughter day. Lindsey, being the "cool" teenager that she was went reluctantly at first, but soon was the one who was waking her mother up at 8AM on a Saturday morning to spend time together.

Surprisingly it had taken almost 4 months for it to get around the lab that Catherine and Gil's relationship had changed, but when the news hit, it hit hard.

A giggle of happiness pulled Catherine's thoughts out of the past and made her turn her head towards the sound. Her eyes landed on her daughter, who was dressed in a soft pastel blue junior bridesmaid's dress with a white corset top with pastel blue flowers embroidered on it. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant French twist and she wore a strand of baby pearls, a wedding present to her from Gil. Her bouquet of small gardenias, that matched the ones in Catherine's hair perfectly, was raised above her head as she twirled in front of one of Catherine's bride's maids. The woman to whom Lindsey was showing off threw her head back and laughed, her own dress matching Lindsey's, only hers was strapless while Lindsey's dress had spaghetti straps to hold it up. Her dark brown hair was also pulled up into a French twist and her brown eyes laughed with her as she made Lindsey twirl again.

CSI Sara Sidle looked over at Catherine standing in front of the mirror and grinned, throwing her a wink before turning back to the teen who was vying for her attention. Catherine couldn't help but smile at the sight. Two years ago, if someone had said that Sara Sidle was going to be at her wedding to Gil Grissom, let alone a bridesmaid, Catherine would have called the psych ward so fast their head would spin. When their relationship came out the person that they had been on the defensive to wasn't just Ecklie. Oh no! Their toughest challenge had come from the woman standing not ten feet away, playing with her daughter.

Catherine chuckled as she let the memories sweep over her once more. Back to that fateful day when her and Sara finally came to blows. Literally.

FLASHBACK

Catherine paced inside the break room, a mug of coffee steaming in her hands. Sara and Nick were going over facts from a case they were working and Greg and Warrick were playing a few hands of poker. Occasionally one or all of them would glance at her, open their mouths to say something, but quickly shut it again. Suddenly Greg slammed his hand down on the table and pumped a fist in the air.

"Ha! Full house! Beat that!" He cried pointing a finger at Warrick who just rolled his eyes and quietly put down his own hand. A straight flush.

"Damn it!" Greg said his shoulders slumping and his arms crossed like a pouting little boy. Sara and Nick exchanged glances and bust into laughter, Warrick joining in. Greg glared at them and mimicked their laughter. Nick was the first to notice that Catherine wasn't laughing along with them at Greg's antics, which was enough to suspect that something was wrong.

"Cath, what gives? You ok?" Nick asked, his voice soft. The others turned to look at her and her eyes widened. Before she even begin to come up with a plausible excuse, the break room doors opened. Gil walked in, eyes on Catherine alone. She watched his face and began grinning as he gave her a nod.

Letting out a cry of joy she ran and jumped into his open arms, the mug of coffee hitting the floor, forgotten. He twirled her around for second before remembering that they had an audience and set her down, his face bright red. They both looked at their co-workers, who all had the same stunned expression on their faces...except Sara. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked from one to the other in suspicion.

"What's up, Griss?" Nick asked standing up and placing a hip on the break room table.

Catherine looked at Gil for a second and when he gave a slight smile and nod, she grinned back at Nick. "We're getting married."

Stunned silence rang in the air for a moment before Greg broke it by jumping to his feet. "Hot damn! It's about time!"

In seconds, Warrick, Nick, and Greg were upon them giving hugs and slaps on the back. Warrick caught Catherine's eye and gave her a soft smile that spoke of knowing. After all the nights they had gone out for a drink after work and the millions of conversations they had about Gil, he knew what this meant for her. Nick's excited voice broke in and they all looked over to him.

"How? When? More importantly what does this mean for the team?"

"That's where Gil went today. He went to see the director of the lab and to basically plead our case. Even I don't know what's going to happen, except that apparently it's ok." Catherine said, her last statement sounding more like a question.

"Well, the good news is that we are both allowed to stay on the grave shift, the greater news is that Ecklie has no say in this whatsoever." Gil said, a small smile on his lips that was echoed by his fellow CSIs and fiancee.

"What's the bad news?" Catherine asked, looking into his eyes.

"We're not allowed to work on the same case or in the event one of us needs to be called into a case because of our point of expertise the other is immediately taken off." Gil said, and hesitated. One look from Catherine stopped that and he sighed. "One slip, one inkling that we are letting it interfere with our work we are both dismissed as CSIs. No hearing, no excuses."

The ramifications of that settled over the entire group and it sobered them quick enough until Warrick spoke up.

"Look, the way I figure it you guys have been together for 20 years now. You've looked out for each other more than anyone I know and loved each other while doing it. You can handle this...easy." Warrick's deep voiced vote of confidence seemed to bring everyone back into happier spirits.

"Let's go celebrate. Our treat, right guys?" Nick said to the others and they all nodded happily. Well...almost all of them.

Sara snorted and eyes that had been trying to avoid her finally rested on her face. She stood a little shakily and glared at them.

"Have fun. Just don't expect me to help celebrate this bullshit." Sara spat out and quickly walked out of the break room, slamming the door shut behind her. All eyes turned to Catherine whose face was turning a slight red color and the rage in her eyes rivaled Sissy Spacek's in the movie Carrie.

"Excuse me." She said softly, her voice as deadly as a snake. Warrick and Nick both made a motion to stop her as she walked to the break room door, but Gil held up a hand to stop them. This was between Sara and Catherine now.

"Should we call the cops now or wait til one of them comes back with blood on their clothes?" Greg quipped and three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him incredulously. He gulped and gave a shaky smile. "Kidding...I think."

After looking in the two lab rooms and the morgue, Catherine made her way to the locker rooms which was where she found her target.

"We need to talk. Now." Catherine said, folding her arms and leaning against the set of lockers where Sara was shoving things into a duffel bag.

"No, we really don't. Just leave me alone, Catherine. Go back to your_ fiancee_." Sara growled out and paused a second on the last word before continuing on in her packing.

"Sara, it's not like you ever had any claim on him so what the hell is your problem?" Catherine asked, her anger threatening to boil over and she walked over to stand next to Sara.

"You!" Sara cried, slamming her locker door shut and whirling around to glare at Catherine, giving her a hard push. "You're my goddamn problem! You and your whole fucking type!"

Startled by the shove, Catherine flew back into a set of lockers behind them. Her head bounced off the hard metal and she saw stars. As the ringing in her ears stopped she looked up into Sara's face, who looked genuinely surprised at what she had done.

"Sara, what in the goddamn hell do you think you're doing? Have you gone insane?" Catherine asked, moving past anger to outright pissed.

"Maybe." Sara spoke softly, her eyes wide and her mind racing.

Catherine's words brought her family history to the front of Sara's mind and suddenly a cold fear swept over her. She hadn't meant to push Catherine. She just didn't know how else to deal with the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. She had learned early on in life to close them off or have them used against her. Growing up the foster homes she had been placed in had been filled with ridicule and torment, both the emotional and physical kind. She was used to literally fighting back when she felt that something she wanted or loved was being taken away from her. It was all she had known from early adolescence on. Ever since the case with the mental hospital, old feelings and memories had been coming back at night to haunt her in her dreams. Things she didn't want to deal with and didn't even know where to begin if she did. The news that she had lost Grissom, no matter the fact that he wasn't hers to begin with, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I...I gotta go." Sara said, picking up her duffel bag with shaking hands and at the shock and pain in her voice Catherine's anger all but vanished. She had dealt with enough demons to know that whatever was driving Sara right now was more than she was letting on.

"Sara, I think you need some help." Catherine began, but was cut off by Sara's unladylike snort.

"There you go again. Thinking that you know everything. Your type always does." Sara said, confusion, anger, and hurt making her say things that she wished she didn't. Catherine's eyes narrowed.

"You keep saying that. What exactly is my type?" Catherine demanded.

"The type that knows that they are beautiful and can have any man that looks their way, even if they aren't right for them. The type that has to be in competition with every other woman that crosses their path just to prove a point. The type that doesn't care that the other person is just trying to fit in and find something that she can call her own. That the person is just trying to find a place to belong."

"Sara," Catherine started but Sara glared at her.

"Don't deny it, Catherine. You have done everything you could since I got here almost 6 years ago to push me out of the inner circle. Those rare times that you have shown any care have been out of pity, not compassion."

"Sara..." Catherine began to deny everything, but her conscience stopped her. Everything things she had said was true. But not for the reasons that Sara believed. Quietly Catherine said, "You're right. I could have been kinder to you, Sara, but I was jealous."

The confusion in Sara's face echoed in her voice. "Jealous of what?"

"When Grissom called you in specifically from San Francisco it reminded me of when he had recruited me when I was dancing. I hadn't seen him give special treatment to anyone else since then and it annoyed...scared me. Then when you stayed I thought I was losing my best friend and the person I loved."

"Jesus, Catherine. Yes, I had a crush on him when he was my professor, as if that isn't uncommon. But do you realize that when we would talk after class back then your name came up every 5 minutes? The only reason I thought I had a chance was because when I got here, it seemed like you guys had decided to be friends. I didn't understand the open hostility and you never told me..." Sara said, running a hand through her hair and trailed off. "Forget it. It doesn't change the fact that I still fell in love with him and it doesn't change the fact that I can't stay here right now."

Sara lifted her duffel bag and handed Catherine a letter. "It's a request for some vacation time. I probably have it coming to me and I think I need to take it now. Whether he signs it or not, I'm going."

"He'll sign it." Catherine said quietly, and took the letter. She watched as Sara walked to the door but a nagging question made her speak up. "Sara...do you still love him?"

Sara frowned and looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I don't even know if what I am feeling now has anything to do with you or him. This has been coming for a long time. All I know is that it hurts a lot right now and I don't think it would hurt this much if I didn't feel something. I just have to figure out now if it is hurt pride or something deeper."

Catherine nodded and then Sara was gone. The question wasn't for long, but what would happen when she came back? She found out two months later.


	2. Shots for Thoughts

Title: She's Wearing White 2/5  
Author: Jaclyn Parker (Jacsie)  
Email: jaclynparker...  
Rating: M  
Summary: Recollections on a very important day for our duo.  
Spoilers: Weeping Willows, Grave Danger (in this chapter)

She's Wearing White 2/5  
By Jaclyn Parker

FLASHBACK

Catherine was sitting at the bar waiting for her order as the voices of people laughing and talking drifted around her. Her sleek and strapless red dress came to just above her knees and then ruffled slightly at an angle, showing off her dancer's legs. Her strawberry blonde locks were curled and red chandelier earrings danced in the light from the bar. A ruby red lipstick, with a built in lipgloss made her naturally sultry smile practically mouth watering and her dark eyeliner gave her "come hither" eyes. Men's gazes strayed to her every few seconds but none had the courage to get up and actually approach this vision in front of them. It wouldn't have mattered if they did anyway, because the object of her heart was upstairs in the second level of the bar. She had only come down to the lower level because the bar up there was packed and she needed a slight break.

Greg, Warrick, Nick, and Mia had organized the surprise engagement party at their favorite bar and so far it had been a blast. They had rented out the entire top floor of the establishment and at least fifty people had shown up. Mia knew the owner's son and had even managed to get Lindsey in for an hour while they ate dinner and opened gifts. Even though there had been no alcohol served during that hour, Catherine's mom hadn't been too keen on the idea. However, Lindsey had been beyond thrilled and when Lily had come to take her home, the girl was so happy that even Lily had to admit that it was a success. Now that Linds was gone the alcohol flowed like a river and even Gil was cracking jokes and telling funny stories.

Catherine leaned on the bar waiting for the bartender to get around to her and fiddled with her gorgeous ring, a soft smile lighting up her face.

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice came from her right and Catherine's eyes widened. Turning she saw Sara Sidle slide onto the stool next to her and smile shyly. Catherine took in Sara's appearance and couldn't help noticing the differences. She wore a golden-hued halter dress that cut to give her curves and accent her coloring. Her normally limp brown hair seemed fuller and it was definitely longer, brushing past her shoulders and curling slightly at the ends, along with a soft fringe of bangs on the right side of her face. It had warm golden-brown highlights that made her eyes seem more dark, but what caught Catherine's attention was the happiness and contentment in her eyes. Whatever Sara had found on her vacation, had given her the peace she needed.

"How bout a shot instead?" Catherine responded and Sara's smile grew.

"Deal." Sara signaled the bartender and he appeared at their end of the bar immediately. After ordering two shots of something whose name should not said in polite company, Sara turned back to Catherine.

"How'd you do that? I've been here for 10 minutes and couldn't get him to come over." Catherine exclaimed and Sara laughed.

'Well, duh. You're a little intimidating in that dress, Catherine. It's a wonder the men down here are remembering how to breathe." Sara grinned and Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't talk the way you're dressed tonight." Catherine said and Sara blushed slightly.

"Thanks. I have to admit, I have an ulterior motive. There is a certain someone I am looking to stun tonight." Sara said and Catherine felt her world slide on an axis.

"Sara..." Catherine started, but a wave of Sara's hand brought her to a halt.

"He came out to San Francisco last weekend, saying enough was enough." Sara told her, her head tilted waiting for Catherine to make the connection.

Catherine's heart rate slowed to normal, knowing that Gil had been with her and Lindsey last week and wracked her brain for those she knew took off work last weekend. When it landed on one in particular she knew in an instant it was him. In fact, when he had returned from his weekend getaway, he had seemed more than a little distracted. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Nicky?"

Sara laughed at Catherine's stunned expression and then smiled softly, her eyes far away. "There were some other things he said, but they are a little personal. Long story short he convinced me that I was making a fool of myself. What happened in my past is exactly that...the past. There is no one saying that I will turn out like my mom or that no one cares about me. He said that it was time to come home. I knew he was right and I couldn't let a little hurt pride stand in my way."

The significance of Sara's statement didn't escape Catherine as their parting words two months ago were still fresh in her mind. Catherine hadn't told anyone what had happened in the locker room that day, not even Gil. He hadn't asked Catherine for an explanation, knowing that this was no one's business but her and Sara. He had told everyone that asked that Sara had a family emergency and was taking some time to deal with it. No one had believed him, but Gil's authority hadn't been questioned and while the rumors had run amuck, the grave shift ignored them all.

Sara turned to accept the shots the bar tender placed in front of them along with Catherine's drink order. Handing one shot to Catherine, she raised her glass.

"To new beginnings." Sara offered, her glass in front of her.

"To a fresh start." Catherine lifted hers and they clinked them together. The shot went down smooth and after a quiet moment they smiled at each other. Catherine stood and grabbing her previously ordered drink from the bar, turned to Sara.

"What do you say we go upstairs and join the party? If nothing else, you and me showing up without either one of us bleeding should give our co-workers something to gossip about for a while. Besides, I can't wait to see Nicky's face when he sees you in that dress."

"You know, Catherine? Me neither." Sara replied and laughing they walked upstairs to join the others.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey, a shot for your thoughts." A voice broke into Catherine's memory and she looked down into Sara's concerned brown eyes. Catherine laughed and Sara grinned at her, their inside joke now a common greeting between the women.

"I was actually thinking of my engagement party." Catherine said and Sara's eyes glowed with knowing. That night had been a fresh start for more than just Catherine and Sara's friendship. Her and Nick had been in serious relationship for over 6 months and she had never been happier. They complimented each other, just like Catherine and Gil. Nick and Cath brought out the fun sides in Sara and Gil, while the more serious duo grounded their partners. While the sheriff hadn't been thrilled, he couldn't deny that their work hadn't suffered in the slightest. In fact, their rate of solving crimes had increased due to the knowledge that they truly were becoming a family.

"Oh my god, Mom! Look!" Lindsey's voice cried out and Sara and Catherine turned their attention to the 13 year old practically dancing by the doors of the bridal suite in the church. Jim Brass, Warrick, Greg, and Nick strode into the room, each carrying a large vase of 3 dozen red and white roses. Dr. Al Robbins was on their heels carrying two camcorders, one closed in his hand with his cane and the other open and recording the struggling men.

"I am going to guess, Catherine, that you can figure out who these are from. If not, I'll give you a hint. By now he is probably pacing a path in the floor deep enough to reach China." Al joked and Catherine laughed at the image.

"Uh, someone wanna tell us where to put these down?" Nick complained and Sara rolled her eyes.

"What the matter, He-man? Arms getting tired?" She teased and Nick just playfully growled at her. She directed them to place them around the room and the four men sighed. Nick grabbed Sara by the waist and she squealed, when he kissed her ticklish spot on her neck.

"Ewww, gross! Like I don't get enough of that from Mom and Uncle Gil!" Lindsey whined and shrieked when Nick grabbed her and poked his fingers in her ticklish ribs.

"Children, settle down!" Lily said from where she was fixing a curl in Mia's hair. Nick gave her a sheepish grin and went back to place his arm around Sara.

"You look...I can't even find words, Cath." Jim Brass spoke and she blushed for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks, Jim. You ready?" She asked and he nodded, tugging at his bow-tie nervously. It was a great honor to walk the bride down the aisle and he was incredibly touched that she had chosen him. He knew that Sam Braun had been put out at first, but when explained that his other option was not coming to the wedding at all he quickly gave in. He also knew the fact that Braun was coming at all was something that several people weren't thrilled about, as his eyes shied to Lily and his thoughts turned to Gil.

"Cath, I have something else for you. From that same very nervous somebody." Al spoke up and handed her the other camcorder, flipping it open and pushing play for her.

Gil's face filled up the screen and Catherine felt tears well up in her eyes at the very sight of him. The second his voice began, she knew she was a goner.

"Cath, I know tradition says that the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding and since I can't really see you, I thought this would be okay. I just had to tell you once more, how amazing you make me feel and how completely you fill me. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Lindsey. See you soon, my love."

The screen went blank and Catherine felt the tears falling down her cheeks. A gentle hand took the camcorder out of her hands and wiped her tears away with a tissue. Catherine's blue eyes looked up to meet her mother's own watery gaze. A million expressions of love passed through that one look and Catherine felt a lightness in her heart that she would remember for the rest of her life.

Lily quickly fixed her daughter's makeup and then gathered the wedding party into their couples in the hall that led into the chapel. Warrick and Nancy, Nick and Sara, Greg and Mia, then Al and her mother. Lindsey would walk in, right before Catherine and Jim, carrying the rings attached to her bouquet by a satin ribbon.

"Let's do it." Catherine said, more ready for this then anything she had ever been in her entire life. The music began and the doors opened, welcoming the group and the family beginning a new life together.


	3. With This Ring

Title: She's Wearing White 3/5  
Author: Jaclyn Parker (Jacsie)  
Email: jaclynparker...  
Rating: M  
Summary: Recollections on a very important day for our duo.  
Spoilers: Weeping Willows, Grave Danger  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never gonna be mine...and if they were...OOOOOH BOY!

She's Wearing White 3/5  
By Jaclyn Parker

Gil found himself trying to create saliva in his mouth, for it had gone completely dry at the sight of his bride. As she floated down the aisle towards his, she reminded him of an angel or a goddess from long ago. Her dress was slim cut out of a light weight chiffon material. It was a halter top, with an empire waistline made up of a delicate red silk ribbon that wound around and met just above the small of the back with a beautiful red silk flower. The back of the dress opened up into a train and the ribbon followed down the sides of the dress til it hit the floor. She carried a bouquet of white gardenias and red roses, but the detail that he couldn't help smiling over was that the ribbon that tied them together was white satin with small ladybugs on it.

As for Catherine, she didn't remember walking down the aisle, but somehow she found herself in front of Gil. He looked dashing in a black tuxedo with black satin lapels and a crisp white tuxedo shirt underneath with a black vest overtop. A white gardenia was delicately pinned on to his left lapel, where a more traditional person would have a rosebud. His hair was freshly cut and his beard was nicely trimmed. His eyes caught and held hers as Reverend Moore's words drifted over them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, and discreetly. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The congregation chuckled slightly as Lindsey turned a full force glare on the audience as if daring anyone to speak up. Fully satisfied that no one was going to be stupid and say anything, she turned back to the reverend. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"Is it ok now?"

Lindsey nodded proudly and he smiled at her, before addressing the church again, "Catherine and Gil have written their own vows and anyone who knows them shouldn't be surprised. They do tend to do things their own way."

The congregation laughed softly and waited as Catherine and Gil turned to each other. Catherine's turn was first.

"There is a rather famous Greek myth that I have always loved. Once a long, long time ago, all people had four legs and two heads and one soul. They did something to offend the great god Zeus so that he threw down a thunderbolt and split everyone into two. Humans now had two legs and one head. As a result of the split, our souls also were torn in half. As a punishment, we were condemned to our lives searching for the other half of their soul. The day I met you twenty years ago, I found my other half. And while it took me some time to recognize it and accept it, you were there for me, waiting patiently as if you knew this day would come. You have always been my rock and protector. My best friend and the one man I would give up anything for. Yet you are the one man who has never asked me to give up anything and has accepted me for just me. It is for that, that I love you and always will."

Gil found his throat was hard to work and he had to swallow several times before he could speak through his tears.

"Catherine, you know I am not good at words unless I am reciting them. I know of a poem that describes my love for you over these years. Forgive me if they are not the original words, for the poem has been handed down for a long time. 'Extinguish my eyes and I will see you. Collapse my legs and I will find you. Sever my arms and I will still hold you. Arrest my heart, let fire consume my soul, and still the flowing of my blood will carry you. To love, is to endure.' For twenty years I have been leaving work to go to a house. I love you and Lindsey with everything I have for finally allowing me to come back to a home."

Reverend Moore allowed silence to descend on the church for a few moments, allowing the love in each of their vows to settle on the congregation before turning to Warrick, who stood up for Gil as best man.

"Do you have the rings?" he asked looking at Warrick. The handsome man shook his head and motioned for Lindsey to step forward. She untied the satin ribbon as if it were made of china and placed the rings onto the Bible the reverend held out. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. A love that is evident here in every way. Please repeat these words. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Catherine said softly, sliding the ring onto Gil's finger. Her fingers caressed his and at the end they gave his a soft squeeze. One step closer.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Gil repeated and then nodded to the reverend.

"Gil asked me earlier to deviate at this point so that he could say a few words." Reverend Moore said to the congregation and Gil smiled at him.

"Thank you." Gil let go of Catherine's hands and turned to Lindsey. "Linds, could you come here please?"

The young teen looked at her mother curiously before slowly walking to stand in front of Gil.

"I know this is probably going to seem really uncool, but bear with me, ok?" Gil told her and then went down on one knee, taking her smaller hands in his. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring with a diamond flower in the middle of white and yellow gold bands. "Lindsey, this is what is known as a promise ring. I give this to you because today I not only make a promise to your mom, but I make one to you. I don't really know anything about being a father, but I know that it mostly takes love and that is something that I have always had for you. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me, to never make you doubt my love or think that you are not a beautiful gift in my life. This ring symbolizes those promises and much more. So with this ring, I thee promise."

As Gil slid the small ring onto her finger, Lindsey, who had tried so hard to act cool during his words, looked over at her mom. Catherine's eyes were running rivers and her happiness made her practically glow. Lindsey felt the tears flow as well and looked back at the man kneeling in front of her. There were no words to describe how accepted he had made her feel, how safe and completely loved for the first time since her dad had died. Lord knows that her mom had tried, but there had been a hole in Lindsey's heart that she had feared would never go away. And while she missed her dad still, very much, Gil had filled that hole and helped her reconnect with her mom. How could she find the words to tell him all of that? So she did the next best thing. Leaning in she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him hard, trying to convey everything she was feeling. He hugged her back with just as much and finally they let go.

Gil stood and looked out into the church where the wasn't a dry eye in the place. He shuffled uncomfortably and glanced at the reverend, who immediately took his cue.

"Ok, enough of this mushy stuff. Time to get to the good part." Reverend Moore said, making everyone laugh and causing Gil to let out a sigh of relief. He had known the moment Catherine and him had met the kind reverend that this was the man to do their ceremony. In the follow up meetings and wedding counseling, Reverend Moore had made it all a lot less stressful and a whole lot more fun.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. You may kiss your bride"

Surprising everyone, probably even himself, Gil took Catherine in his arms and dipped her. Her baby blue eyes widened in shock and laughter, then closed in absolute pleasure as his lips touched hers. A more beautiful and loving kiss had never been bestowed in that church and even Reverend Moore felt his eyes tear up at the wonderful union he had just helped perform. Catherine and Gil pulled apart, somewhat reluctantly and turned to realize they were not alone. The whole church seemed to be stunned into a complete silence but that didn't last more than a millisecond. Lindsey, who stood between Sara, Nancy, and Mia began literally jumping up and down, a huge grin on her face and her new ring catching the light. She let out a whoop of delight which set off everyone into clapping and shouting their congratulations.

Their exit music played and Gil grabbed Catherine's hand and laughingly led her down the aisle. The sweet smell of the roses and gardenias coursed through her body and she felt as if she were floating. Gil ushered her into the waiting limousine and grinned as the people continued to whoop and holler. As the limousine pulled out Catherine finally felt her feet hit the ground. Hard.

"Oh my God," she said out loud. "We just got married."

She glanced over at her best friend, no...husband and gasped.

"Lindsey...we forgot..." her voice was stopped by Gil's fingers against her lips.

"She is riding in the other limousine with your mother, my mother, Brass, Nancy, Michael and Jeremy and will meet us at the Renaissance Hotel in about an hour. I thought we would go there first, wash up and change into our reception outfits and then wait for everyone in the ballroom."

He stopped abruptly as if realizing something and he looked at her questioningly. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. In fact, I think it was a very smart idea." Catherine said, snuggling into Gil's side and began pressing tiny kisses to the side of his exposed neck. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted in the seat.

"Uh Cath...we only have an hour at the hotel before the reception in the banquet room..." Gil said, his voice raspy and she chuckled lowly.

"Is that a problem, Bugman?" She huskily whispered into his ear and he pulled her away from him.

"Catherine Grissom, if you don't cut that out right now..." He started and she grinned up at him.

"Ohhh, say it again." Catherine asked breathlessly, her blue eyes shining.

He grinned back at her and kissed her softly on the lips before repeating, "Catherine Grissom."

"I love the way that sounds." Catherine murmured and began kissing him passionately until he finally pulled back and gasped in a deep breath.

"Behave woman! There is only so much a man can take!" Gil cried and though she laughed she decided to take pity on him. There would be plenty of time for that later. She snuggled into his side again and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. That was the way they stayed until they reached the hotel.


	4. Wardrobe Change

Title: She's Wearing White 4/5  
Author: Jaclyn Parker  
Summary: Recollections on a very important day for our duo.  
Spoilers: Weeping Willows, Grave Danger (in this chapter)

She's Wearing White 4/5  
By Jaclyn Parker

* * *

The car stopped 15 minutes later, having pulled up at the Renaissance Las Vegas Hotel. When the driver opened the door to let them out, Gil turned and held out his hand to help her out of the car. He then led Catherine into the lobby and held her on his arm as a king would his queen. He placed his hand on the small of her back to help her into the elevator. It was an old motion that he hadn't used often because he was never sure that he had the right to do it before. Now they both knew that it was his alone; a new and welcome feeling for both of them. Catherine looked around and found bouquets of red roses and gardenias woven along the side rails of the nearby stairs and along the edges of the glass elevator. Catherine felt a few tears drop down her face at her husband's thoughtfulness. With the pads of his thumbs, Gil wiped them away in one deft movement and then kissed the tracks they had made on her cheeks. When the elevator stopped on their floor, he again put out his hand and she willingly put her hand in his. He led her down a long corridor and stopped at the door at the end, where the sign read "Presidential Suite". Reaching into his tux jacket he pulled out the card key and swiped it. The lock clicked and he pushed open the door. She started to move past him, but found herself being swung up into the air and being held close to Gil's body. Catherine felt her cheeks grow red and buried her face into his neck as he carried her over the threshold.

Lifting her face again she gasped at the immaculate suite. They were standing in a large living room with a light grey plush sofa, soft velour green arm chair, and a red chaise complete with a black baby grand piano. The windows were long and curved, giving a magnificent sweeping view of the Las Vegas skyline and fading sunset. Two silver candleabras with lit candles were on the piano and their glow gave the room a warm fuzzy feeling. When he finally set her down they moved to opposite sides of the room. To the right was the bathroom suite and as Catherine peeked in she saw a shower with a bench and pulsating shower head, a gold outlined toilet and a full vanity complete with chair and light up mirror. On the other side of the room, nestled into a corner sat a huge, deep, Whirlpool bath tub complete with jets and Jacuzzi functions. It could easily fit two. Maybe she and Gil would.…

"Whoa! Back up a little bit, Catherine." she whispered under her breath. "Reception first, ravishing later."

Stepping back she saw Gil had found the bar area and was pouring champagne into two flutes from the complimentary bottle. Smiling brilliantly, she walked across the room and accepted the flute he held out to her. She raised her glass to his and listened to the crystal clear clink of them hitting together in a silent toast. She drank, letting her eyes wander to the left. There was another room, but the door was almost closed. She moved to it and gave it a slight push open. Gasping in shock, she found herself staring at a huge ivory canopy bed strewn with white and red rose petals. Her brain barely registered that it was _their_ bedroom as she took in the complete room. Another bucket of chilled champagne was waiting by the bed and only the light from the living room gave her the slightest visibility. The room was had about 3 dozen candles that were scattered about the room, waiting to be lit. Bars of soft music played quietly throughout the room from a stereo system located in a cabinet, with the television. Catherine backed out of the room and into Gil's chest. She felt his hot breath on her neck and felt a tremor go through her body.

"Wanna change first?" he said his voice wrapping around her and she didn't know if it was him or the champagne, but she suddenly felt warm all over. She couldn't manage to get her vocal cords working so she just nodded. He grinned at her and led her over to the living room couch. He handed her a long black garment bag and then in a fluid movement moved back to where he had been standing. "I think this one is yours, Catherine. Maybe you should change in the bathroom?"

"What's the matter, Gil? Shy?" Catherine smirked and then swallowed at the dark look of desire he shot her from his safe haven by the bar.

"No. Just not enough will power in the entire world could keep me from you if I had to stand here and watch you strip out of that dress."

Her chuckle came out half choked, her body hot and flushed. With just a nod she hurriedly took the bag from him and turned to go into the bathroom. Realizing she would not be able to get the hook that was under the flower she paused. Turning just her head she glanced back at him over her right shoulder.

"Gil would you?" she asked motioning to the dress.

Gil had never felt the urge to bang his against a marble bar counter top as much as he did at that exact moment. Since the time they had first walked into the suite, her voice had dropped two octaves and now she was throwing a heated look at him over her shoulder and asking him to help her undress her? He could do nothing but nod his agreement to her request and smile like an idiot. His hands were trembling as he slid the zipper down the back, exposing her flesh bit by bit. By the time the zipper ended its course, just barely showing the top of her white satin and lace thong, he had deduced two things: he was an incredibly lucky man and she was the sexiest creature alive, not necessarily in that order.

Gil's glimpse of the thong was enough to make his breath catch in his throat. It seemed to call out to him and he reached out his fingers to trace the path of the top of it. It wasn't enough and he lowered his head to kiss the small of her back where her underwear met skin. His tongue did the same thing his fingers had only moments before. He felt her shudder beneath his touch and heard a slight groan. She pulled away and he straightened, waiting for a reproach about will power, but she didn't turn around or even yell at him. She only mumbled a thank you and practically flew into the bathroom. As he listened to her movements in the other room, Gil collapsed on to the huge grey sofa.

"You idiot!" he chastised himself. "Reception first, ravish later!"

He smacked himself on the forehead and began to loosen his tie. He was just changing into a suit, like the ones he wore to work, but this suit was a black Armani. It had been a pre-wedding gift from Brass, Dr. Al Robbins, Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Nancy's husband Michael with whom Gil got along with famously. While it was incredibly expensive, Gil had been so touched by the gift that he had accepted it with just a soft thank you. He was hopping around the room, trying to get his left tuxedo pant leg off where it had gotten stuck on his heel when she finally made her appearance. Glancing up, he almost went into cardiac arrest. She was only wearing a white terry cloth bathrobe!

"I don't have enough room to change in there." Catherine said simply, a smirk on her face as she watched his Adam's apple bob rapidly. Gil just nodded and ran a look over her and swallowed hard when they reached the floor.

Her bright red painted toenails peeked out from under the bottom of the robe and for some strange reason, Gil found that the most sexy thing in the world at that moment. He placed the now uninhabited pants in front of his boxers like a shield, grabbed his garment bag, and cleared his throat.

"I...I'm gonna change in there then. I'm...I'm sure that I'll be fine." Gil managed to get out. Catherine just kept on smirking and moved aside to let him into the bathroom. He shuffled by, his black silk boxers with butterflies whispering as he moved. Finally both of them were on opposite sides of the open bathroom door once again. He tilted his head and shot her a thoughtful look.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked, somewhat taken back.

Catherine leaned in so her mouth was by his ear again and said in a deep voice, "Immensely, darling."

With a growl and a few muttered words under his breath, Gil stepped back and glaring at her shut the door.

Catherine laughed loudly and began to whistle as she dressed into a black pants outfit that had been a wedding gift from Sam Braun. Granted, when he had first given it to her, she balked saying it was too much. He had insisted that it was a no strings attached gift and that was when she had made the mistake of opening the box from Neiman Marcus. She had completely fallen in love with the outfit as he knew she would. The top was a black, crocheted, off the shoulder look with sleeves that flared slightly at the cuffs. The pants were a straight leg soft silk that whispered as she slid them on over her long dancer's legs The last step was to strap on the black halter back Manolo Blahnicks that she had splurged on. She had spent an hour talking herself out of buying them and not surprisingly it only took her ten minutes to talk herself back into buying them. She rationalized that she would wear them again and again, if only to lounge around the house. She had just finished reapplying her makeup when Gil emerged from the bathroom and stole her breath away.

The Armani suit from the guys was well matched to his sophisticated air. He wore a white dress shirt underneath the black suit and a black tie completed the ensemble. A light multicolored enamel and marcasite butterfly tie pin was situated in the middle of the tie, it's garnet body shining in the light. It was a place of honor on his otherwise all black suit. Lindsey had wanted to get him something after he had gotten her the pearls and she had saved up her babysitting and chore money to cover a little more than half of the cost to buy it for him. The pride and love in his voice when he had accepted Lindsey's gift had made Catherine want to marry him on the spot. Taking in the complete picture of her husband, she let out a soft sigh. There was something about a man in a suit that made her blood boil. Oh who was she kidding...it was the man in the suit that made her want to growl like a feral animal. Fanning herself slightly she quickly reigned in her thoughts. At this rate, they'd never make it to the reception.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Grissom? They'll be waiting for us." he said, adjusting the onyx cuff link on his right wrist and smiled the boyish smile that only she seemed to be able to bring out in him.

Catherine felt her heart melt all over again as she reached out to accept the hand he held out to her. "I've been ready for a lifetime, Dr. Grissom."


	5. Party Time

**Author's Note: Thanks for the ride...and there is a sequel in process...once I get my word processor working again... LOL**

She's Wearing White 5/5  
By Jaclyn Parker

* * *

The elevator ride down was a quiet one, as they just held hands and reveled in each other's presence. Then the elevator doors opened and the newlyweds stepped into the lobby. Following the faint sounds of music they walked hand and hand to the smaller ballroom. They had only invited their closest friends and their dates to the reception, Gil and Catherine both believing that the most important part was the ceremony. Those who really cared understood that this was a time for them to celebrate not entertain a gazillion people. The list had finally come to 25, not including them which suited the happy couple just fine. For Gil it was small enough that he didn't panic and for Catherine there were just enough people for her to dance around with. Upon reaching the door, Gil let go of Catherine's hand and opened it for her. She arched her eyebrow at his gentlemanly gesture and he grinned at her. Light and music poured from the room and she saw everyone had arrived and were already dancing to the DJ they had hired. She laughed loudly at the sight of Warrick out on the floor with his date, Julie, trying to teach Greg and his date, Mandy, an intricate step. Apparently she wasn't the only one who found this amusing because on the edge of the dance floor stood Nick, Sara, Jacqui and her husband Tony, and Mia and her date Walker. All of them were nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight. Catherine nudged Gil to show him but was interrupted by a gleeful shout.

"Mom!" Lindsey's cry came from off to the left. Catherine whirled around just in time to see her excited daughter fly at her. Bending slightly she caught the girl up in a big hug, but had to release her almost as quickly as the child bounced directly to Gil.

Everyone had time to change as well; they had deliberately made sure of that because of Lindsey. She had so wisely pointed out that while she "totally psyched" about her bridesmaid's dress it was not going be much fun to dance in. So they had all agreed that an hour would be plenty time for everyone to change in their respective rooms and prepare to party. Lindsey now wore an aqua blue lace dress that came down to just above her knees. It had a wide satin sash along the waist but what Lindsey loved the most was the slightly padded bust above the sash. It had come strapless, but Catherine's compromise was that they would make a halter strap out of the same satin material as the sash. Lindsey had started to protest but in the end loved her unique dress all the more. Lindsey's hair was loose now too, just like Catherine's so when she pulled away from Gil her gentle curls bounced on her shoulders, seemingly to echo the young teen's excitement.

Grinning at her new stepfather she made a motion next to her and said, "I want you to meet someone. This is my best friend, Katie."

As Lindsey turned slightly, Gil noticed for the first time that a pretty young Asian girl in a red, satin trimmed, knee length dress. She stood next to Lindsey, smiling shyly and tucking her long jet black hair behind her ears nervously.

"Hi, Katie, I am very glad you could come tonight." Gil said, shaking the girl's hand and holding back a smile when she giggled slightly.

"Thank you for inviting me." Katie said and turned to Catherine. "Congratulations, Ms. Will...I mean, Mrs. Grissom."

Catherine's smile grew even wider as she gave the girl a small hug. "Thanks Katie. Lindsey, did you introduce Katie to your cousin Jeremy and his friend Robbie?"

"Not yet, Mom. Come on Katie. Since I could invite you, Jeremy was allowed to bring his friend Robbie. He's a little quiet, but really hot." Lindsey said and grabbed Katie's hand. With a quick wave over their shoulders, the girls were gone as fast as they appeared.

Catherine looked over at Gil, whose face had gone slightly ashen. Frowning she turned to him. "Gil, what's the matter?"

"Did she just say hot? Is she supposed to be saying things like that already?" Gil asked, his voice bordering on the edge of panic and fierce protectiveness. Catherine just laughed and gently patted her husband's cheek. If he thought that was bad, just wait until he got wind of Lindsey's first real, night time, boy-girl dance that was coming up in another month and a half. Catherine only hoped she could get Lindsey out of the house in something other than overalls and a winter sweater.

Lindsey's cry had alerted the rest of the room that they were there and Kyle McIntyre, the DJ, turned the spotlight on them.

"It's time for their first dance, folks! Let's give it up for our beautiful newlyweds, Dr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom" Kyle's voice boomed out, followed by huge clap of applause. Gil winced slightly at the idea of dancing under a spotlight but Catherine just chuckled as she gently tugged him out onto the dance floor that was now clear of any bodies.

The lights dimmed and the spotlight lit up their space on the floor. Diana Ross's "When You Tell Me That You Love", the song they had designated as theirs, came on and Catherine felt Gil pull her close.

She put her left hand on his chest and the right in his left. His right hand came to rest on the spot on her back she now considered his. They began to sway to the soft music and she soon became totally relaxed, letting herself go completely. Gil tugged her closer still and she laid her head down on his chest. He soon brought their hands to rest on his chest next to her cheek. His chin rested on top of her head and he brought her hand, still clasped in his, up to his lips and brushed a kiss atop her knuckles. Catherine let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, letting him take control of the dance. The song ended way too soon for either of them and she felt him pull back slightly. Catherine opened her eyes and looked up into Gil's face. Her breath caught in her throat at the obvious look of desire turning his normally blue colored eyes into dark pools. Applause sounded again, but Catherine barely noticed. All she could think about was that look that Gil had just given her. With shaking legs she let him lead her off the dance floor over to where her mother, Gil's mother, and Brass stood.

"Hey, Cath, are you okay? You look a little pale." Gil asked, placing a hand on her forehead. Catherine shook his hand off and gave him a small glare. With the others around she just quickly said it was nothing, just the heat in the room. Sara, now in a deep coral colored dress, and Mia, in a slinky black and white number, had wandered over as well. The two women had also noticed their friend's flushed face but instead of being concerned like the two mothers and Brass, they smiled brilliantly. They caught each other's eye and winked, before giggling. Catherine turned her glare on them and they coughed behind their hands, each giving her a wide-eyed innocent stare.

"Come on, Cath! Let's show these guys how to really dance!" Mia exclaimed and with a laugh they all entered the dance floor again. That's where they stayed for three hours straight, only stopping to eat and cut the cake. Finally came the ending moment of the night; tossing the bouquet and the removal of the garter.

"All single women out on the dance floor please!" Kyle said loudly, grinning at the crowd. This was definitely in the top 5 of his favorite parties that he had ever had the privilege to deejay.

Mandy, Julie, Mia, Sara, and even Lily went out onto the floor. Gil caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned.

"Oh no, you don't!" He said, grabbing Lindsey and putting her into a light football hold before she reached the dance floor edge. He half walked, half carried her back over to the head table and set her down. "What are you trying to do? Give me a stroke?"

Lindsey mock glared at him and then burst into laughter. "I was kidding, Dad. Geez...lighten up!"

Gil stood in shock at the name she called him and he shot a look at his wife, who had come up to them before going out onto the floor. Catherine just gave him a look that read 'I'm as surprised as you'. Lindsey watched their faces and smiled before shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"I figured you earned it. There's just one thing...I don't want to change my last name." Lindsey said and then bit her bottom lip. "So if you don't want me to call you dad now, I understand."

Gil swallowed hard before he spoke. "Lindsey, there is nothing better I would like in the world. You don't have to change your last name for me to feel that you are my daughter. Your dad loved you every much and I could never take that away from you."

"Thanks...Dad." She hugged him quickly and then pulled back. Glancing to where Jeremy and Robbie stood chatting by the dance floor she asked, "Uh...you're not gonna get all weird on me, are you?"

Gil just shook his head and she breathed a sigh of relief. Katie was standing nearby and Lindsey rolled her eyes at her best friend before they made their way to the floor again, this time just to watch. Gil felt Catherine's hand slide into his and he squeezed hard, not trusting himself to look at her yet. As the DJ called Catherine up to the floor again, he gathered himself together and walked his bride to the front of the dance floor. After a short countdown she gently tossed her smaller bride's bouquet, the real one already in a freezer waiting to be professionally dried. The rest of the women seemed to part and the flowers seemed to land in Sara's arms as if Catherine had sent it to her on purpose. But that wasn't so...or was it?

Sara looked up from the bouquet to Catherine, her eyebrow raised. Catherine just smiled and gave a small wink, causing Sara to blush and hide a grin in the sweet smelling flowers. Kyle had Sara move to stand next to him as he put a chair out for Catherine to sit on.

Gil's ears grew red as he knelt down by the chair. His bride crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair, as if to say "I'm ready when you are." He should have known she wouldn't make this easy on him and he frowned. Then an idea formed in his mind and he made his face go impassive. Her eyes narrowed at this and he just gave her a smile then nodded to the Kyle. The DJ grinned and hit the play button. Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" sounded out through the room, making a lot of them laugh outright. The four young pre-teens made faces and the echo of the word "gross" was heard.

Grissom let his fingers gently stroke up Catherine's pants leg, his touch light as feather and loving. He got a hold of the baby blue lace garter and tugged it down until just under her knee cap. Here his fingers took a slight detour to the soft skin behind her knee where he knew was her most ticklish spot. He gently, but firmly, pressed his index finger into the dead center and Catherine promptly burst in a peal of laughter. Everyone's eyes shot wide until they realized what he had done and then they all laughed too. Grissom pulled the garter off and twirled it on his finger, winking at his blushing bride. She mock glared at him, before leaning forward and kissing him. Grissom helped her stand and then turned to where Kyle had gathered the single men in the room. Warrick and Nick shuffled embarrassedly; Brass was frowning gently, but resigned; Mia's date, Walker, looked decidedly uncomfortable, tugging on his suit collar while glancing at Mia every other second. Jeremy and Robbie had tried to go out onto the floor, but had immediately retreated when given the mother's "eye of death" from Nancy. Greg seemed to be the only single male who was bouncing in excitement, which could be the reason that when Grissom flung the garter over his shoulder that the youngest CSI on the team caught it easily.

He whooped in delight and waggled his eyebrows at Sara, who sat in the same chair that Catherine had sat in a few moments ago. She in return rolled her eyes and they all held back laughs as he eagerly knelt by the chair to slide the garter up her leg. When it was done Greg's hand stayed on Sara's thigh a moment too long and over his shoulder Greg heard a deep cough of annoyance. He turned his head to find Nick with a deep frown on his face. Even in his handsome pin-striped suit, Nick's toned arms were defined as they crossed over his chest and he raised an eyebrow. Greg gulped and yanked his hand from Sara's leg like it was on fire.

"Uh, Nick, just going along with tradition, man. No harm meant, really. I know she's your girl now. Really I do..." Greg rambled glancing at Nick's muscular build before closing his eyes tight. "Please don't hurt me."

Nick suddenly just burst out laughing and clapped Greg on the back, granted a little harder than normal, but still no real intent to harm him. Nick then held his hand out to Sara and pulled her up so she was by his side and he could wrap his arm around her. She grinned at Greg while leaning her head on Nick's chest. Catherine caught her eye and winked causing Sara to grin wider before ducking her head deeper into Nick's chest. He bent his head and dropped a kiss on her softly waved brown hair, hugging her tight before motioning towards the table for their champagne.

Everyone knew that Sara and Nick were going on a cruise to St. Thomas the week after Grissom and Catherine got back from honeymooning in Hawaii. What everyone, except Catherine and Grissom, didn't know was that it was to be a honeymoon cruise. Sara and Nick had gotten married in a small chapel off the strip with Gil and Catherine there to witness only last week. Neither Nick nor Sara had wanted a huge wedding and they especially didn't want to take the limelight off of Gil and Catherine's big event. While Catherine and Gil had protested, nothing they could do or say had changed the other couple's mind and finally had just accepted that it was what they really wanted. The one thing that Catherine had been able to get them to promise her was that she would be the one to break the news to the others when Sara and Nick where on their cruise. Especially Ecklie. She had a special camera with his name on it all ready for the event.

"Okay, folks, it's time for the last dance. We're going to let Catherine and Gil start it off and then grab your sweethearts and join in. I hope you all had fun, I know I did! Have a wonderful night and the best of wishes to the bride and groom!" Kyle's voice boomed out and Gil led Catherine out onto the floor.

The soft strains of "When I See You Smile" by Uncle Sam filled the room and Gil pulled her close to him. In what had always been a perfect fit, Catherine tucked her head under his chin and he rested his cheek on the top of her hair. The wedding, in itself, had been perfect and yet they both knew that it was only the beginning. They would have ups and downs like every other couple, but they would be together Ad at the end of the day, neither could think of anything more perfect than that.


End file.
